


Romance within Survival

by Sage_Ethos



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Possible smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Ethos/pseuds/Sage_Ethos
Summary: This takes place two years after Resident Evil 4, in 2008. A slightly alternated universe where you are a co-worker in the Department of Security. You admired the well known Hero of the president's daughter. You are given an opportunity of a life time of adventure, action, romance and even a possible long term romance.





	1. Pilot

11:09, Dec.31, 2007

The ringing of the office phone had pulled you out from the originally proclaimed ‘nap’ you tirely took the previous night. You knew it was a big gamble, yet the pillow and blanket in your desk drawers had tempted you for far too long. Before you even knew it, you were on the highway to the long lost land where most wish to never return from.

You grumbled to yourself and briefly scanned the room. The morning light poured through the cracks of the office blinds, and shone over the platinum cover of your beloved personal laptop. Then, a glimmer from the corner of the room, sat the company’s desktop.  
You smiled to yourself, you close your eyes and lay your head down to the lavender scented pillow your received as a gift from your best friend, Hunnigan. You reached for the laptop’s smooth surface and rubbed it in bliss. Then, once again a lively ring had gone off.  
You sat up straight and fixed your appearance up. You were aware that it did not matter if you looked well or not for the phone call. However, you had no idea what time it was yet, and if the office phone had woken you up, it is bound to be time for the next 8-hours of office work.

You took the phone call, and then wrote down the call down into your agenda. You remembered that you had planned to spoil yourself for working as hard as you have been. You sighed to yourself, excited to finally relax in the expensive spa. You glance up to the hands of the clock, and groan silently to yourself.  
With the desire of coffee to properly function after the last night, you left your office and to the shared work space with many other agents within the white-house private quarters. The long hall was just filled with many other agents, all working to meet the quota of the month before the new, grand year of the long awaited 2008. Each office held an agent, and you paused at a specific one.  
‘I shouldn’t peer in, that is impolite…’ you bit your lip and peered through anyways. It was empty, which was both disappointing and relieving.  
It was the office of the well known Hero of our employer’s obnoxious daughter, Ashley. You were transferred the day Mr. Kennedy was sent out on the mission back in 2004. You can recall the day you entered this hall of offices and a particular name caught your eye. Mr. Kennedy. With the fascination of the United States history, you wondered a question; Could it be that Mr. Kennedy is related to John F. Kennedy? You admit to yourself how silly a question could be to a man destined to be well suited for this job. Yet at the time, you were more intrigued with the man more than the name. After all, he was the only agent who was missing from the office. The man was a mystery, and honestly, the mere thought of a mysterious man infatuated you.

You remember your previous objective when a fellow agent passes by. Embarrassed, you move away from the office and continue on towards the shared break room. Making coffee for yourself, you thought more about Mr. Kennedy. He was not one that can come and go when it came to your thoughts. Once he was on it, he refused to leave your mind.  
“Looks like someone stayed here for the night once again,” a deep voice which held experience and wisdom. You turned to face the curious gaze of the man of your thoughts. He stood much taller, his stature much more broad and muscular than your more feminine frame. Your thoughts betray you as they wander up and down the hero before you, taking in every little piece of his glory. His broad shoulders, large yet inviting chest, his arms along with the rest of his body. You wondered how it must feel to be held in such a mans arms, pressed against his chest and listen to his voice from within him.  
“Well, being swamped with work for the last few days in a rush of preparation for the New Year was the cause of me sleeping in my office.” you remark and smile softly. You just couldn’t help it. His attention was on you alone and you could feel yourself heat up from just his presence.  
“Ah, you do not exactly need to finish it all today.” He was right. Yet, the desire of having a clean desk for the New Year was attractive, going home and Binge watching a show on Hulu was beckoning you.  
“Perhaps,” you sigh, “The idea tempts me; You’re a bad influence,” Although, you would never admit aloud how much his body tempts you. You turn, and then fix up your coffee the way you like it. Leon moves to pour himself some hot water, and then reaches for the Peppermint tea that he has brought in for the workspace. Many of the agents prefer coffee but he did not. He let the tea bag soak in the hot, steamy water.  
You keep your cup in hand, turning to gently lean against the counter, being careful to not drop anything behind you. He turns and leans against the counter as well, his hands palms pressed down at the edge, and he faces up as he waits. You couldn’t help yourself from staring at him. You gently blew at the coffee and took a small sip.  
“So, are you excited for the New Year?” he looked forward, yet you were sure that he was well aware that you were not keeping your eyes to yourself. He must be used to it by now, even the president’s daughter never stood a chance against his natural charm. She still comes by the Security Department in hopes that he would reconsider the offer of ‘over time’.  
“I am. This year was very difficult. But, I’m sure it will turn out better,” you smiled in hope, then tilt your head to try to see his face. “Are you?”  
He shrugs, and turns to you. “Yeah. I hope the same.” Leon’s hair falls to cover the his right eye. You begin to feel your cheeks get hot, from how much attention he is giving you. You smile and look to your mug of coffee.  
You could smell the sweet peppermint from his tea, and wanted to taste the peppermint in a whole new way. Perhaps, you could manage to convince him to let you get a taste--

“Leon, you have an assignment.” Your best friend Hunnigan stood at the doorway. Leon grabbed his tea, but before he left, he turned and smiled warmly. “Talk to you later. But if not, Happy New Year” and then followed Hunnigan out of the break room.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is 30 and you get your wish.

“Happy birthday, dear Leeeeooonn~! Happy Biiiiiiirthday toooo yoouuu~” the smell of alcohol and cake filled the break room. It was Leon's 30th birthday but he didn't look a day over 28. You went all out with the getting his birthday all ready, even getting the silly party hats kids wear when it's their day. And there, the violet party hat stating ‘Birthday Boy’ sat on Leon's dirty blonde hair. Then, you bought a small thing of cupcakes in assorted colors that consist of red, blue, green, and orange. Vanilla and chocolate, you made sure that there was variety so all in the office would be happy with what they got.  
There, he sat at the table, in the center where all of our co-workers circled him, and smile. He wore a heavy dark brown coat, with fur around the hoodie. It was opened at his chest, and beneath that coat was a fine pressed white collared shirt, a silver gray tie falling down and tucked beneath the zipped up part of the coat. His satchel sat beside his feet on the floor, and he looked pleased with the little party he was receiving. You stood in pride, the party was a success.  
Later, after everyone sung, ate and drank a little, you pull Leon aside and into your office.  
“So, what exactly did you need help with again?” He stood at the doorway and stuffed his hands into his dress pants pockets. He had taken off his coat and left it in his office along with his. satchel. So all that remained was his white collar shirt and tie. His gaze never left from you as you maneuver through your office and to your desk.  
“It'll be real quick.” You smiled, and dig open the bottom drawer of your desk. You then held up a small black bag with white tissue paper poking out from the top of the bag. “Happy 30th, Leon.”  
Lifting a brow, he approaches your desk and gently take the bag from your grasp. His hand brushed against yours and you couldn't help but blush softly.  
“Thanks” he held it and stood, waiting. You giggle softly, “Well, go ahead and open it,” you could barely contain your excitement.  
He peered into the bag after looking at you with curiosity. He smirked and dug his hand in the bag, searching for the buried treasure that lies beneath. With anticipation, you watched and waited for the reaction that he will give you.  
He took out the black box with a named brand logo on the top. He then opened the box and he smiled. Inside the box was a Seiko Prospex Solar Military watch. Silver around the clock and compass, and the band was jet black.  
“You didn't have to-”  
“I wanted to. Also, it's water resistant up to 100 meters. It should help for your next mission.” You tilt your head and watch him take the watch out of the protective box. He places the box down on your desk. Fumbling with the watch, he tries to put on the watch. When all attempts fail, he sighs and holds his wrist out, as in to ask for help. You leaned over the desk and fixed the watch onto his wrist. You then fix the watch so that the face is towards the ceiling. You then hold his hand with both of yours, admiring how well the watch suits him.  
It took you awhile to realise what you were doing and once you did, you flushed up and pulled your hands away.  
“Do you like it?” You look down, waiting for his answer.  
“Yes. I like it a lot.” You peered up to him and beamed. He held a certain look in his eyes and it made you feel warm at all the attention. He examines the watch on his wrist, and smiles.  
“Right, I meant to ask you this.” He sits down on the chair before your desk and you sit down as well.  
“Would you be interested in doing a field job?”  
You felt your heart stop. You have been asking for a field job for the last year. Was this even a question? You can recall the times when you expressed to Leon how much you wanted to leave the office job and go onto the field. How you desire to go back on the field once again, and be in the action. You had previously been in the Washington Police force for about 5 years before you were specially selected and trained for the department of security. As a regular cop on the job, you performed your best to keep peace in the streets,are yet you wanted to do much more than that. You wanted the adventure similar to what Leon has told of his. The thought excited you. Being on the field is much better compared to being behind a desk all the time.  
“I have been assigned to go-to L.A to investigate the random attacks that have been occurring over the last few weeks. There has been investigation and most theories are inconclusive. And, that being said I have the option to take a partner. Preferably a “rookie” in regards to being a field agent. Least, that is what Hunnigan said,” he smiled, and watched for your reaction. He actually remembered the conversations! You couldn't believe it. You get to go on your first field mission, to L.A, and with the handsome Leon as well?! You were sure that you haven't woken up because it was several dreams coming true all at once.  
“Yes!” You shouted, hopping out of your seat and giggling happily. “Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!!”  
He smirked, chuckling as he watches you. Leon was used to your excitement by now, and he was glad. “Great. I'll inform Hunnigan and we will be flying out there at 17:30 tonight. Be sure to bring very few essentials and the assigned handgun you're given. It may be a quick mission so there isn't a need to bring much.”  
“Understood. I look forward to working with you.. partner” you held your hand out to his, grinning ear to ear. He nods “As am I.” You shook hands and he left with his gift.  
Once alone, you sighed happily. On a field mission in L.A with Leon. You instantly packed all of your belongings and drove home. You couldn't wait. 

-Time skip-

17:24, International Airport.  
You sat in comfortable clothing. Casual yet professional. You wore jeans and a white, snug blouse. You brushed your hair from your face and looked at the small bag of belongings you brought. Leon described that it may be a quick field mission so you didn't pack much. You brought your 45. Handgun and two spare rounds. The holster for the gun and survival knife, in preparation of any possible situation. You bought the small yet handy bag to carry your gloves, one spare change of blouse, your ammo, some health spray and nothing more besides the clothing you wore and the tumbled Jade necklace you wore around your neck.  
Hunnigan was so kind to drive you to the airport, and you both conversed.  
“I just can't believe I'm going to be back out. A field agent!” You smiled and she parked in front of the drop off. “You're only excited for the time you'll be spending with Leon, isn't it?” She smirked, looking at you teasingly. You blushed and looked to the side.  
“That too. But really, I'm so happy to finally go out there. In the action. “ Hunnigan smiled and nodded, “I know. Leon actually asked me if it would be possible if he could bring along a partner. He had you in mind from the beginning, it seems.” She smiled softly, you first think that perhaps she is only pulling on your leg, but you consider how he normally would go on missions alone. Till now, that is. You shake your head.  
“Thank you, really. But I'm sure Leon isn't interested in me. ” You couldn't see him to have interest in you. Yet, you wanted it to be true. “Thank you for the ride, I'll call you when we land. “You grabbed your small bag and then got out of the car. You stood at the private part of the airport and rush along to the location you both agreed to meet at.  
You rushed to the gate, and then sighed. You looked down to your feet, thankful you wore your converse instead of the UGGs you contemplated on wearing. You checked your watch and smiled softly. 17:28. You relaxed and scanned the area. You didn't see Leon and wondered if you've already missed him. Yet, after waiting for a bit, you could see in a distance a familiar figure. With a decent sprint, you and see the human body in a performance that's far from it's peak.  
He had a duffle bag over his shoulder, and wore a light leather jacket. His hair flew behind him as he came closer. The leather opened up to reveal a skin tight v-neck. It was enough for your imagination to run free. 2,4,6,8.. An 8 pack, and each wrapped tightly. You could see them flex and you almost couldn't contain your drool. Black, well fitted yet enough to breathe pants were wrapped with a holster around his thigh, and other straps to keep him in order.  
You shamelessly watched, and your mind wandered to territories that are not so new. But you are proud and ashamed to say that you have new material for those lustful nights.  
“Sorry, I got caught in traffic,” he came to a halt before you, and you snapped out of your naughty thoughts. With a pleasant smile, “Don't worry. I didn't wait long. Ready?” You were eager. He nods and heads towards the back gate, and showed a fellow member of the Department and we were escorted to the private plane.  
“What exactly are the details for the job?” You looked up to him as you both approach the plane.  
“Random yet frequent attacks have been reported. While detectives have gone to investigate, most cases gone cold. Yet, the president thinks it may be something in relations to Umbrella.”  
So the infamous umbrella strikes again.  
“So, we're doing more than investigating?”  
He shrugs, and you look to the plane. You both board it and make yourselves comfortable. You both sit across from one another at a little table between the two of you. You place your small bag to the side and then look to him, who already had a memory foam neck pillow around his neck. You realize that you had forgotten to grab one for yourself and disappointment began to fill you, but you stopped. This meant, that while you may not be comfortable, you have one less item to carry with you. You sighed and then without hesitation,  
“Anything more?” You wanted as much information as possible.  
He thinks for a moment, “ Hm, there is graphic descriptions of the victims of the 20 strung cases.”  
“Could you let me have a gander at that? I need every little detail.” You watched him dig into his duffle bag and then place the files on the table before you both.  
You took it, and opened it. “Thank you.” You had some reading material for the next several hours. 

Officer: Jordan B. Lopez.  
Victim: Sandybell Hernandez  
Age of Victim: 19  
Sex: Female  
Race: Hispanic/Latina  
Hair Color: Brown/ Brunette  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5’3”  
Weight: 146 lbs.

Description of body:  
Victim was found in the alley of Jason St, mutilated in the neck and stomach. Clothes were found on body, and a huge hole in the abdomen cavity. Other internal organs have mostly been digested by stomach acids of victim hours before the body had been found. Clothing suggest victim may have been walking home from late shift at occupation. There are no evidence found on the scene to suggest of an assault, rape, or foul play.

[Photos of victim at the scene]

Forensic pathologist: Jamie Romero

Report:  
According to the analysis of Dr. Romero, the mutilated areas such as the neck and stomach were from an internal affliction, rather than outer. Significant oddities in the esophagus such as tissue damage, starting from the mouth to the stomach, the mouth distinguishing further damage in the mouth than lower the throat. Stomach contains a significant amount of tears and holes. 48 tears and 32 holes, along with the large rupture in the abdomen cavity.  
Internal organs such as both the large and small intestines, kidneys, liver, and acidic burns on lower organs. Body lacked white cells, teeth,and both tonsils (Medical records show no surgery of removal). Skin outside abdomen show no signs of acidic burns, which may suggest other causes of rupture.  
Probable cause of death: Loss of blood, severe ulcers. Unknown causes of internal ruptures.  
[Several photos from autopsy report]

You examine the photo of the victim at the scene, and the photos from the autopsy.  
“Aw no, poor girl.” you whispered.  
“All the other cases are unique, other than gender, no other similarities besides cause of death.” Leon looked at you and you noticed that he had taken his jacket off. You sigh and continue to read the other cases and reports. You were sure that this will be an interesting read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be cannon creatures from the game, along with my own.
> 
> I hope you will be enjoying this story.


	3. Lust, Desire, and Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of fascination with Leon and some time to chat.

As your plane draws closer to your destination, you notice the foggy windows, slowly being covered in droplets. You groaned to yourself. Of course it'd have to rain. While you normally do enjoy the rain, you weren't counting on it when in LA. In a desert, it shouldn't be pouring as it is. Yet, here we are, and you are under packed for it. You wished that you had brought your coat now.  
You then glance back to Leon. He sat there, dozing off into the comfort of his chair and neck pillow. You tilt your head and watched him.  
He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his chest rising and falling. His expression was soften compared to the hard, focused expression he normally carries. His brows were narrowed, yet, the more time passes, the more they began to soften. His hair fell to cover his eye, and you went in full war within yourself to not brush his hair out from his face so you can admire it.  
You smile to yourself and gently put the files down on the table and just watch him rest. You wanted to rest as well and before you even knew it, you were fast asleep, your head resting on top of your arms.  
When you woke, the plane was slowly landing. You yawn softly, your vision still blurred from your recent slumber. Your memory slowly returns to you and you sat up, yawning softly. When your vision finally cleared, you had blue-ish gray eyes watching you. His eyes filled with softness and curiosity. Or- you figured from the expression he wore. You weren't sure if it was curiosity but the idea came across of possibly admiration. You crossed out the idea almost as fast as it appeared to you. The idea, while you wanted it, couldn't have been true.  
You felt yourself smile big as you stretched and then you slowly stood up. The next part of your agenda was to relieve yourself in the restroom.

~Timeskip~

The door to the plane was opened, Leon peered out and glanced back to you.  
“It's pouring, did you bring an umbrella? A better coat?” Leon asked you and you shook your head. You hadn't planned for the weather to be this way. You silently curse yourself, you forgot to check the weather on the news. It didn't matter anymore now, it was too late.  
“I'll buy one at the shop.” You resolved, yet he shook his head.  
“There will be no time. We're already running late because of the weather.”  
“Then what?”  
You stare out of the plane, thinking of ways that you can remain dry before rounding to the unwanted conclusion-- you go on without remaining dry. Just as you thought that, you felt something heavy, yet warm, placed upon your head, covering you. Similar to when a child wears a blanket as though it is a cloak. However, this was no cloak, but a jacket. Leon went ahead, into the rain and down the steps to the ground of the airport.  
You watched as his skin tight v-neck shirt took on the rain, slowly becoming a dark gray. Once he was at the ground, he looked back to you.  
You were lingering, and then held onto the warmth that was once Leon's. You climbed down the steps and joined his side. You held the ends of his coat, following him to the side of the Los Angeles international airport. By then, you followed behind him and shamelessly admired his form. You were unaware of the muscles he's harboring on his backside.  
A dark room, the street light slipping through the window of your apartment bedroom. Shirts, pants, and undergarments discarded on the hardwood floor. Moans filled the room, accompanied by the creaking of the bed and sloppy sounds of lustful, sinful sex. You taste everything of Leon's, especially his mouth. His broad body above yours, hiding your body from anyone else. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he entered you, your nails clawing down his muscular back. You shook your head quickly and felt your face heat up at the vivid image. Glancing aside, keeping your thoughts, desires, and frustrations away from the man you desired. It will be difficult to keep your self control with this man.  
Proceeding to follow the man, you both exit the gate of the restricted area to the public, where Leon hailed a taxi. While standing beside him, you notice that his hair is dripping with water, becoming a dark blonde compared to its normal appearance.  
You felt bad that you kept his warmth, and gently nuzzle against the leather. However, you liked that you had it. It smelled of him, and it drove you crazy to be this close to him.  
The taxi stopped before us and Leon opened the door for you.  
“Go ahead, I'll put our stuff in.” Though you liked to be independent, you let this kindness go without argument. It was chivalry that you hardly experienced in these times. You noted that Leon was quite old fashioned. You climbed in, and shook off the rain from the coat before bringing it in and folding it neatly. He closed the trunk, and entered the taxi and took the seat beside me.  
“Thank you,” you smiled warmly and then handed him his jacket, “for letting me use your coat… for opening the door and putting my things away. I appreciate it very much.”  
“You’re welcome” he took his jacket and then placed it over your lap, “could you hold on to it? I'm drenched and I wouldn't want it to get wet on the inside.” You allowed the jacket to remain on top of your lap, and kept your gaze elsewhere. Your body tingle at the vivid image your imagination painted. Closing your eyes, you took deep, slow breaths- in an attempt to calm down your naughty thoughts. This was quite unprofessional of you, and yet, you simply could not resist. You wanted him: body and soul. There is plenty of lust, but it wasn't only sex you wanted.  
You turned your head to look out of the window and watch the pouring world. You wanted a companion, a lover, a best friend. You wanted Leon in many ways. Just at this current moment of lust, you wanted a certain part more than himself. But you did want him for him. 

“How long has it been since you have been out in the field?” Leon's voice crashed into your mind and your attention changed to him, the real him. Sadness began to consume your heart, as you told yourself once again. 'He has no romantic interest in you. This wouldn't be appropriate anyhow!’  
“Hm… about 4 years?” you blushed, embarrassed, “Sorry, I might be a little rusty on this whole ordeal…” Leon chuckled softly and you watched his expression soften. “Don't worry too much. I'm sure it'll come back to you as soon as we start. Besides, I'll make sure nothing happens to you.” You smirk, “You say that as if you're going to carry me and the entire mission. Which you aren't.” Flattered from his previous statement, you hoped you could perhaps slip in a little bit of flirting. “Oh, it's reassuring to know that you will be able to carry me and the mission. If it comes to that,” he smirked, and watched your expression change from serious to a slight flustered. You turned your head away from him and returned your attention to the outside world once again. “Aw, I'm only kidding. We're partners in this, right?” His voice was gentle, compared to his normal tone.  
“Right…” you agreed at last. 

The world is grey. The sky was filled with the world's sorrow. The sky watches our hardships, and fills with tears. When the sky can no longer contain it, the rain comes. This was a story you recalled someone once told you about rain. And the world surely was crying today. It rained before the plane landed, it rained during, and on the way to the assigned location. Then at a point, Leon told the driver to slow down. He told you to look out the window. There were police tapes, stating the usual 'caution’ and 'police investigation’.  
“Pull over” and the taxi driver parked at the corner of the entrance of the alley way. The police officers stopped the taxi driver and Leon rolled down his window, showing his ID. The officers eyed the ID and Leon, before carrying on with making sure that no one can mess up the scene.  
“Lets check it out“ Leon smiled softly as he let himself out. “Wait here for a moment,” and he closed the door behind him before you had a moment to respond.  
The door you leaned on opened. Startled, you lost your balance. He catches you and gently holds onto the sides of your upper arms. His blue eyes pierced into yours. You were barely coming to terms with your lust for him, but with his eyes focused on yours, you forgot about the lust. The lips before you beckoned you, and it nearly succeeded.  
“Are you alright?” You nodded, “Y-yeah… “ and you kept your eyes on his. He smiled softly. “Well, let's go. “ He let go of your arms and stood up straight. Mesmerized, you almost reached out for him. But your mind corrected the action to quickly grab the leather jacket he lent you. A soft, mushing sound escaped from the bottom of your rubber shoes from contact of the wet ground. Leon grabbed his coat, and draped it over you once again. “Wait here,” he said to the driver, who turned his engine off and leaned his head back against the headrest. Taking some steps towards the police tapes, you held onto the ends of his coat and heard the door close behind you.  
The gravel of the alley way crunched, and gave way a little, but not far too much to cause you to lose your balance. You approach the tape and pull it up and duck under, going into the scene.There, laid a young girl. She looked no older than 15, and her life was stolen away. You've seen very few cases like this, and you gently tucked your face into the coat, wishing that it wasn't this young girl to have been the victim.  
“Her stomach… it looks as though it was ruptured from the inside…” the deep, somber voice was beside you. And you took a peak to the man who kept this voice. You then asked for gloved from one of the other investigators, and they reluctantly gave it to you. It didn't take long for you to pull on the latex gloves, and you began to examine the body of the young girl. You analyzed the wounds of the skin. Then, you did the unthinkable, and then in your hand went to the girls abdominal cavity. You heard the officers objecting, and Leon silenced them. The inside of a human being, was like Jell-O that was nearly set, but not exactly. It held solids, yet didn't. But were all still similar to the mushy substance raw food may feel. It mushed, squashed, and at every movement with your fingers, it went around the gaps. Then, as you moved your hand to the right, you felt something hard, and metal like. It was loose, and it was clear that it did not belong to the body. Taking grasp of it, you pulled it out in a closed fist and then slowly opened your hand.


End file.
